


First Impressions

by Blink_Blue



Series: S4 Fics [3]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 04:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: Oliver closes his eyes, hoping desperately it would drown out the flashing lights, the thumping music, and Asher’s obnoxious, slurred voice. Unfortunately, behind closed eyelids he sees nothing but the vivid image of Asher smacking his own ass in front of Connor’s fathers.A Coliver 4.03 Coda.





	First Impressions

“Dads? Wait, DADS? As in  _TWO_ dads?”

Oliver closes his eyes, hoping desperately it would drown out the flashing lights, the thumping music, and Asher’s obnoxious, slurred voice. Unfortunately, behind closed eyelids he sees nothing but the vivid image of Asher smacking his own ass in front of Connor’s fathers.

What a first impression.

“I did not see that one coming.” Asher awkwardly rubs a hand over his hair as he avoids embarrassing eye contact by glancing down at the man still slouched in his seat. “S-sorry. Sorry I just suggested a foursome between-”

“Asher!” Oliver silently begs him with his eyes to shut his trap.

But Asher doesn’t.

“Um… well, this is awkward,” Asher stammers when Connor still doesn’t say a word, he just silently glares off at nothing. “Uh, god… meeting the parents is always so stressful. R-right, Ollie?”

Oliver gapes at him. No sound comes through his parted lips. The awkward drive to the strip club was bad enough with both of Connor’s dads in the car. He doesn’t need Asher making it worse. What he does need is for Connor to sober up, immediately. His hand grips Connor’s shoulder and he gives him a firm shake.

“Not that it’s stressful for me!” Asher clarifies quickly. “I mean, I’m not-” he cuts himself off with a shaky laugh. “Me and Connor have never… we’re just friends!” He blinks rapidly and tries again. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Walsh… and um… other Mr. Walsh? Wait, how does it work with-”

“Asher, shut up!” Oliver says helpfully.

Asher’s mouth snaps shut.

“Connor, get up. Now.” Oliver demands. He steps in front of him and reaches out to grab him under the arms. With a groan and a struggle, Connor eventually climbs unsteadily to his feet.

“Stop being so stubborn,” Oliver whispers in his ear before pulling away slightly.

“I’m fine,” Connor mutters under his breath.

“You’re wasted,” Mr. Walsh says plainly, the stern disappointment leaks through his voice, invoking shame in a way only a parent could.

“No, he’s not!” Asher says quickly, coming to Connor’s defense. “We-we only had a few. Just uh… just blowing off some steam. Certainly not blowing anything else…”

“Connor, let’s go to the men’s room!” Oliver drags him around by the arm and starts pushing him in the direction of the restrooms. He vaguely hears Asher asking the dads if they want to get a drink while they’re here, but his focus needs to be on Connor right now.

“I can’t believe you never told me you have two dads! What else haven’t you told me?!”

Oliver pushes them through the door of the men’s room. There are guys at the urinals but Oliver quickly guides them over to the sink.

“You need to sober up,” Oliver reprimands, his voice low. “Do not leave me to deal with them on my own! Do you know how awkward I am with parents?!”

“I don’t know…” Connor says softly as he cups his hand under the running tap and takes a drink of water, splashing the rest of it over his face as he leans heavily against the sink. “You seemed fine when you were talking to my mom over the phone. She thinks you’re awesome. Says you’re the best damn thing that ever happened to me…”

“That was different!” Oliver hisses. He raises his arms and drops them in frustration. “I had warning! I was ready! Your dads showed up at the door while I was doing the dishes in my boxers!”

Connor snorts to cover a muffled laugh as he turns off the tap. He leans back against the side of the stall behind him as Oliver shuffles close to avoid the men bustling around them in the crowded bathroom.

“I’m too drunk for this,” Connor mumbles and blinks heavily.

“Oh, you are definitely too drunk for this,” Oliver mutters in agreement as his nimble fingers attempt to straighten the crooked, messy collar of Connor’s shirt. Anything to make him look more presentable.

“Did they say why they’re here?” Connor finally asks.

Oliver shakes his head. Flashes of memories flood behind his eyes. Stuttering his way through an introduction, because apparently Connor’s  _dads_ had no idea who he was. Stumbling his way through an excuse for Connor’s absence. Calling Connor’s phone over and over again to get nothing but voicemail as panic and alarm grip his chest. Connor never told him the whole story, but he knows enough to know Connor doesn’t have a good relationship with his father.

Now, Oliver’s kicking himself for not asking for details sooner. It might have saved him some mortifying embarrassment.

“Did they say anything at all?”

“Not really,” Oliver says softly. “They just said they wanted to see you.”

Connor swallows. “Did you tell them?”

Oliver’s shoulders sag as the nerves in his stomach turn over. “About you dropping out?”

Connor glares at him silently, already knowing the answer.

“I’m sorry,” Oliver whispers. “I’m so sorry. They caught me off guard and… it-it just kind of slipped out.”

Connor sighs heavily and drops his head back, closing his eyes. “It’s okay,” he finally mutters softly. “They were going to find out sooner or later.”

Oliver counts the tense seconds that pass until Connor lifts his head again. He thinks there might be a hint of fear that he sees in Connor’s eyes. Whether it’s the dread of conversation or something else, he can’t quite tell. Gently, he takes Connor’s hands in his own. “I didn’t think I’d be meeting your parents like this,” he says with a small smile.

The corner of Connor’s lip twitches. “I don’t  _really_ think of him as my other dad,” he says wryly.

Oliver bites his lip. “They seem nice,” he manages. Connor rolls his eyes in response and Oliver’s heart jumps because it’s  _such_ a Connor mannerism. He really needs that right now.

“Come on,” Oliver says softly. “Let’s get back out there.”

“I don’t wanna,” Connor whispers pathetically.

“The longer we stay in here, the longer Asher is alone with them.”

Connor’s face blanches. “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Oliver agrees. He gives Connor’s hand a firm squeeze. “Ready?”

Slowly, Connor nods his head. He exhales a heavy breath and Oliver wishes it didn’t smell like whisky.

“I’ll make some coffee when we get back,” Oliver says lightly.

They walk towards the door. Connor sways and bumps their shoulders together, so Oliver loops his arm around the other man’s waist.

Not the best first impression, and certainly not how he thought meeting Connor’s parents for the first time would go. But he can salvage this. And it looks like Connor might need some support.

Then again, he could use some help himself convincing Connor to get his life back on track.

Oliver’s heart pounds as they make their way back to the main bar to find the others.

He’s so terribly awkward with parents.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
